


THE MARRISSA GAMES

by MarrissaTheWriter (Doombly)



Series: ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS [3]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Men in Black (Movies), Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Other, Troll Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/MarrissaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Affer a few months me an Wheetly an Chell Junor ran out of taters to eet so we had to leeve Portal Labs. On the surfase sum bad doods called Kritics Younited had slaved pepole. We went to a plase call “Distract 12″ an there was a gurl there an a other gurls an a hot guy an their liter Piesident Snow said “MARRISSA ROBERTS! YOU MUST GAME!”" An seekwillcrossver to ITS MY LIFE! which is the most famos Portal fanfic every!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cariture Bios

UPDAT: I missed a few caritures so heers the more compleet list!

Athors Note: Kay gusys, those JERK FMAERZ went to far this tim. They ceroopted teh Admins AN MADE THEM DELEETED ITS MY LIFE AN INVARER ZIM BORM AGAIN CHRISTAN. So Im down with fanfrictrion.net fourever now. I finded ot that it wasant reglar flame trollz but a spesal groop called “CRITIKS UNITIED”. Well theyve bited of more than they can chew! My reel fans r revolting an in the meen time on this noo plase Ill putted my noo story THE MARRISSA GAMES.

Its teh officeial seekwill to ITS MY LIFE! Get reddy for INTENSE DRAMAKSHUN, SHOKIN REEVELS, HOT ROMANSE, AN MORE TWISTS THAN U CAN SHAK A STIK AT.

THE MARRISSA GAMES

Pro-log: Cariture Bios

     Sinse this ibs a noo site Im podsting on, an my REEL FANS may not be all famliar with the HUNGAR GAMES, Ill do sum cariture bios of all the caritures so eveyone in on teh same page.

CARITURES BIOS:

MARRISSA ROBERTS - Im Chells sister but more hot an pretty. I have spesal powers gived to me by the ingineer lick space fly an brething! Aso I have detektive power an MAGA PAWNCH an electic stuff. Im merried to Wheatly an we have a dotter named Chell Junor in onor of my dead sister.

WHEATLY THE ROBO BALL - Wheetly is my hubby an we luve eachotter very much. He gotted arms an legs now from that JERK BOBOT Altass dead body copse. Sum JERKS thank hes dum but Wheatlys not, hes relay brave an is POWERFUL BAD ARSE becos hes got the power of love!

CHELL JUNOR - Me an WHeatlys robot ball/human baby. She is veray yung an doesnt do much yet. Mayeb she has my powors? Lol, I havent desided yet.

GLaDOS - She is teh biggest mean dum goth emo computer women ever!!!212 I killed her fourever an dhw was defeeted an killt by the zomboys from Dead Space.

RAT MAN - A guy hoo fites the bad robots lick GLaDOS an ATLAS AN P-POTY! He replased his man thingys wif BALLS OF STEEL an was lost in spase an died or is he? Winkwhinkstoryplotdevelop

ATLAS AN P-POBDY - To JERK ROBOTS who aer always smokin drugs an beer an being JERKS. I killed them fourever affer they shot me in the hed.

ATBOD AN P-LAS - Altas an P-Bobys good guy kids. P-Body did a abortion becos she isnt pro-life the b***** I thot but gess not! Tehy are good frends of Haymatch.

Now for da new chars!

PRIMOSE EVERGREEN - A yung gilr hoo is been pikked for the Hunger Games. Seh has a petted gote an cat an has inner strenth that u dont wanna mess with!

PEETA PITA SANDWICH EATA - Hes a hot guy (but I dont lick him lick that my hart only belongs to Wheatly) an the guy Hunger Game. Theres a spesal sumwon hes lookin out for!

KANTISS EVERGREEN - Primp’s olderer sister. Shes a dumb an has feekal incontinence so nobody licks her.

GALE (I FORGOTE HIS LAST NAME SORRY =( -Kanisss best frend. Hes hidin somethin an waht dose he want with Wheatly?!?!?! FIND OT INSYDE!!@3

PIESENDENT SNOW - Teh baddest dude ever! Hes the liter of Crits Unitary an the pres of the plase. He hates Marrissa for some reson an he has a BIG seekrit!!12

CRITICS YOUNTIED -A groop of flmer trollz hoo did sterods an got superpowaed up so now theys even wores than the reglar ones! Wif tehere Preisent Snow they taked over the hole plase an a reely meen.

HAYMISH ABERNATY - Da mentor for me an Prime an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater in the GAMES. A reel JERK hoos always druggin an beerin wif hes noo frens ATBOD AN PLAS.

OK SO THATS ALL THOSE, GET REDDY FOR CHAPTER 1 SOON OK GUYZ?


	2. The Big Reep

Get reddy guys becos heers chapter 1 of

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTERS ONE: THE BIG REEP (GEDDIT IT SONDS LICK ‘THE BIG SLEEP’ LOL)

                If u dont no who I am, then u better reed ITS MY LIFE! first. Sum dum flamer trolls gotted it removed but it kame bak an bit them on the buts becos its still on ther bad reivew sites! So reed it there but dont listen to the HORRIBLE COMANTS. Affer the kill of Assirram all the plases in Portal Labs was good. Me an Wheatly an are dotter Chell Junor were livin in happy a long with Atbod an P-Lass hoo were the good guy kids of the KERK ROBOTS ALTAS AN P-OBDY!

                “Marrissa Chell bloody Junor is soddin Hungary an weer out of buggerin taters!” Wheatly britished into the room. Chell Junor was old enuff now to eat taters wich is good becos I didant lick beast feedin her becos my chests is already reel big an squishy so they was to much with milk. Also sutimes wen Wheatlye wood hug me the milk wood come out an electroshok him!

                “We cant be owt of taters Wheatly thats are only foods.” Portal labs had a ton of zombie taters (if u eat them an ded u will be zomboy spect for me sins I have powers an one is if I eat them an dead I just go back to alive). “Cheek an see for urself, there all wankin goned!”

                I wentd to cheek an wat I saw was Wheatly was rite! THE ATERS WAS GONE!!12213/ “I bet those sods Atbode an P-las used um to make bloody grugs an beer!3 I herd they got drugs an beer from Demoanman an turned to bugger bloke jerks!555” I o-mouthed at Wheatlys accuse, Atbod an P-las weer good guys I thot. Gess they hadant escaped the sins of the parants affer all.

                “But wifout taters… we will strafe!!!!~!!!@#1!!!!” I said smart an Wheatly got scarred. “OMG that is REEL BAD NEWS wot (AN:l THATS HOW TO SAY WAT IN BRITISH LOL) ill we do/>?”

                “We must go to surfase an live there form now on.” I piked up Chell Junor who was cryin from hungry an we wnet to the helevator. The vator started goin an I looked at Portal Labs for the lastest time an cried a littel but not to much sins Im not a goth emo!

                Outsyde was lots of wheet an the sun an bright noses. I walked round an used my super deteictve power to serch for clues on were we cold get food. Jus tthen sum uguly guys in wite colthes an guns runned up at us.

                “WHAT ARE U DOIN HEER B***** YUR OPPOSED TO BE AT TOWN SQWARE FOR TEH REEPIN@!!” An he punched me in the face! Wheatly got alls angary an I got soooooo mad I was gonna kill him good.

                “FLAMER RAGE!!E” I said I didant no why but then I got a new power that mad the guy on fire. Me an Wheatly an Chell Junor all lolled as the dum jerk b***** bruned to death then he died. Onse we were done lolling at the him I inspeted the copse for why he was here. Thre was a note that said “I am Piece Keeper for Critaks United if fownd pleese retarn to the justace bildin in Distract 12”. It was a strange.

                “Wot the bloody wank is Distact 12 an the Reepin?” I nodded hed with a “I dunno” look on my fase at Wheatlys q.

                “Maybee we shuld go there an fin out, there cold be food an stuff!” So we goed up to a flyin bike car that was there, it musta belonged to the piesekeeper. I got in an buckled op (AN: ALWAYS DO OR YULL END UP LIEK KATTY SMITHEREENS!!342!!!)

                The hoovercraft was flewing sooooooo fast that we was goin like turbo speed.

                ‘OMG THS IS 2 FAST!”  an Wheatly got skick an barfed robot stuff.  Chelll Junor lolled at her funny dad an I thot bout how luckey I was to hab such a grate family. A lowdown ton came up in the sites, it had bilidins an a mewdaoo an a biggly fense round it that went alls the way to Portal Labs an at the city center was a huge big screen plasma sayin “The Huger Games” ont it.

                I grabed Wheatly an Chell Junor an jumped of the hovvercrapt an did a doble summer-salt an landed in a crowded. The hoover crashed inot a girls hose an made it on fire.

                “OMG MY HOSUE!!!” The girl dum-faced. Sum guys lolled at her an one that was a hot guy (but I dont lick him that way my hart is for WHALETY!!3321~!!!) said “Dont wurry Katnise yull proally get reeped any way.”

                Reeped, Knatniss, Critiks Uni? I needed the down lo fast. This was too confussin. Befour I cold ask sombody a big wite guy gotted on the stage eh had a meen fase and blood was comin ot of his.

                “Hey everyboddy! Yur liter Piesedent SNow!!!” Sum cheered bu other boooooooooooooo at him so armore guys killed them with guns an noone cared becos they was temptin fate.

                “As u no, today we gonna Reep a gurl an guy to be in are Hunger Games! For the girl…” It pot out a peace of name paper an said “ITS PRIMOSE EVERGREEN!!”

                “NOOOOOOOOOOOO SHES ONLY 120 YEERS OLD I GO INSTED!” Sumon yelled an ran to Peisent Snow it was……. THE DUM GIRL!

                “No Katiss Evergreen u cant becos yur fecal inconinentense is bad.” Present Snow said with loud.

                “No I can do!” Katniss operated to him but then…. her pants gotted all full of poop an it was spillin owt an it was soooooooooo gross. Sum big guys threw Katiss in a garbag can so all the yucky poo woodant get on them any more.

                “U cant taked Pim!” She sayd from the can but it was fulla direrhea now so she locked like Oksar the Gruch but with poo instod of garbag. We all lolled an funny Catnise Evergreen. A littel girl that was very coot (but not as coot as Chell Junor or me wen I wass her aged) went to stage.

                “I now the guy dude. Step on up…… PEETA PEETA SANDWICH EATA!@!@!” The hot guy from erlair wents up an got a lovey look on his feces at sumone but I wasant sure who.

                The reepin was overed so everyun was bout to leeve when Piesedent Snow yelled like a dinosore. “WATE! This yeer there ill be 3 tributtes.” Everone o-mouthed who wud be the next one. Then snow ponted at me.

                “MARRISSA ROBERTS U MUST GAME!”

TO BE CONTINUED!

                OH NO MARRISSA IS A HUNGAR GAMER (LOL BECOS SHES HUNGARY FROM NO TATERS). WHAT ILL HAPPENED TO WHEATLY AN CHELL JUNOR? AN WHO IS PIESENT SNOW AN CRITIKS UNTIED? FIND OT N EXT TIME!


	3. DRUGS ON A TRAIN

I noiced that on THE TOMBLER I didant gotten any reivews, bu I ALSO didant get any FLAMERZZ so it a win-win!

 

THE MARRISSA CAMES

CHAPTRE TOO: DRUGS ON A TRAIN (LOL THATS MY BEST ON YET)

                “BLOODY NOOOOOOO!!!12@!!31211!54 U CANT TAKE MARRISSAR SODDIN TAKE ME INSTOD U GIT!” Wheatly screemed with loud an shok. Pesent Snow got madangry at him for the cryout and sade.

                “No Wheatly robo balls cant Hunger Games!” He louded. I patted Wheats on the ball back an smiled.

                “Its kay Wheatly I haf to do it becos u need to keep Chell Junor safe an be a good father.” Wheatly cried little more, then he snifed an nodded with head “OK Marrissa. Jus be wankin carfull out there!” I huged him an we started kissin an gettin hot an heavy right there an all the pepole in the crowed was bushin an o-mouthin but we didant care becos this cold be are last time to see eachotter.

                “OMG U GUYS GET A ROOM!!1” Say Peeta Peeta Sandwish Eata. Those big wite armor gusy from befour came an pulled me way from Wheatly who started cryin gain an Chell Junor started cryin but I said “BE BRAVE ILL BE BACK SOOON!11!!!” Then I want on a train.

                The guys throo me on a magic siense train that cold fly in the rales an was relay big. “Go an get an me ur booty salonist!’ Onna the armor dudes said than went SLAM! said the door an I was loked in. What did he meen bout a byouty salomist anyway? I was alreddy more hot an pretty than the hole Distract 12 plase, specially that dum an ugly Katnise girl.

                Befour I cold think more on it sum randum guys covered in naked showed up. “Hi weer yur prep teem. Its are job to make u look sooper FABULOSSS!!!4444” Gayed one. I was upulled into a wierd room with spas an baths an hair jel an a saloon an a rotisarry an there was a guy standin there with sum tats an die hair. It was……….. BISINESS MAN!!!@23

                “GRATE SCOOT!1 Bissis Man thot u betraitored me for the falmer trolls?” I 0-mouthed at the shock from this. I thot he had turned the flames for good!

                “No Marrissa me an Skep had a divortion becos I coldant stand her flamin an trollin any more.” He pot his hands round me sholders an taked me to the spa chare. “Now Im gonna make u even more hot an pretty, I dont no if I can but ill trie!” So they gotted to work.

                Few ours later I wakked out evven more hot an pretty. I saw Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandiwch Eata was also made more good luckin by there prep teems Seena an Porshe. “Hey Marrissa wanna com with us to meet are mentor Haymatch? Hes gonna train us for the Huguer Gamess.” Worded Prim.

                We goed to the trainur room but it was a big spurise. The room was all smoky with drugs an the floor stakay with BEER. A striper was stripin on the tablet gettin her thangs on all teh food! Then I saw sum robot peaces that was one a orange ball an the other a blue line thing lyin all broken on da floor lick they was only costooms or sumthin.

                “Hey b***** long tim no see!~!#@” It was…….

TO BE CONTINUED!

OMG WHY ARE ATBOD AN PLAS LICK COSTOOMS?? OR IS IT A TRICK!?!? FIND OUT NEX TIMEEE!


	4. DRUGS ON A TRAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't a copy of the previous chapter.

NHOBODY GOTTED THE SUPISE TWIST SO ILL MAKE IT MORE CLEER NOW.

ALSO IS STILL DANT NO GAYLES NAME BUT SINS ITS AU BECOS PRIM WAS PIKKED AN MARRISSA ILL JUST MAKE UP ONE ITS A REEL GOOD ONE REED TO FIND OUT

 

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTAR 2: DRUNGS ONNA TRAIN

                “Hey b**** long tim no see!1” It was…… ATLAS AN P-BODY!!!1212211`12!!!!1! I o-mouthed at this unpossible relvatwist. “We preneted to be are kids so u woodant kill us u dum b****.” P-Body beerd wile druggin some beer.

                “Ya but we cool now becos we got drugs an beer from are noo frend as long as u stay of are turf!” ATYLAS goated an point at a guy foolin up the striper.

                “OMG Marrissa! THATS HAYMATH!!2233” Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata yelled with loudly. This was soooo bad how ud we trane if are metor was a DRUGGY JERK!?! I was fed up with drugs an beer roonin my thangs so I goed up to the striper whos name was Looise Boombooms the 2 an drop kikked her boombooms of so they epxloded gettin gross all over Haymish an teh JERKS.

                Altas an P-Body did sum growls noises atme but Peeta Peeta Sandich Eata showed his strenth mussels by pikin up a table an trhowin it at them so the got scarred an rannd way with there drugs to other trane plase. Eh smiled with all the lovely lick he was showin of for suone but I didant no hoo.

                “Listan druggy we need to be trane or well di@@@$!” Cuted Prim lick a reel bad a**. Bebore Haymatc cold answer a Paris Hilton or Jersay Shore gurl came. “Hi im Effee its time for dinnar.” She saped.

                Ats dinner I was sit next to Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandich Eata. Also sittin was Effer, Bisiness Man, ATALS an P=Body, Portal, Seena an Haymash. He taked ot a nettle that was fill with beer an injetted it inot his arm lick heron so he got super hi. I eated sum duck an joose an soop an a bread love an sum mashed taters an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata reeched offer to grab a salt peace bu his han toched Prims an the bloodshed all on the face.

                If I didant doo sumthin soon, we wood die in there fo shore!

MEANWILE IN WHEATLYS POV

                Lick 2 bloody weeks affer Marrissa was reeped I had soddin felled to a depreshun. Chell Junor mised her mum (AN THATS ANO BRIT WORD FOR MOM. NOT LICK THE DEAD ZOMBOYS WIF STUFF ON THEM) an I soo dib I. “OH DEAR GOD SAVE THE QUEEN MARRISSA I WANKIN MISS U SO BUGGERIN MUCH@!@#!!” I britished to the moon lick a wulf.

                Sum guy herd me it wass that sod Gale bloke. He was o-mouthin at me an Chell Junor so he musta been sum sort of bloody petofile1@!!!3

                “STAY AWAY FORM MY DOTTER U GIT WANKER!2!!@” I yoused my new legs (wich are bloody awsum) to kick hims man balls but…… he made a sheeld lick Marrissa!!! “OMG Howd u do that are u related to Marrisser?”

                “No Wheatly you bugger I am Gale Thunderpants (lol see I tol u this was good 1) we most soddin talk.” He britished. This guy was wankin famliar lick I nown him a lung time ago. “Dont you rember me?”

                “Id bloody well rember sum1 tryin a molestrape my baaby dotter u creap!” Gale lolled at me akuse an I gotted mad.

“I yoused to be sum1 else an so did u Wheatly. My reel name is…………. RON WEEESLEY!!!!323131”  
  


TO BE CONTINUED!

WOAH SUM SHOKIN PLOTS GOIN DOWN! WHAT ILL HAPPEN NEXT? CAN MARRISSA STOP HAYMATCH FORM DRUGBEERIN OR WILL WHEATLY DISVOCER HIS TROO PAST AN POWAS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!


	5. OLD FRENDS AN NEW ENEMYS

I JUS SAW MEN IN BACK 3 LAST DAY AN IT WASS SOOOOO GOD. I THINK ILL MAYB E PUTS THEM IN TEH STORY 2 BUT IM NOT SHORE YET. ANYAY, HEERS

 

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTRE 3: OLD FRENDS AN NEW ENEMYS

                I was a small town gurl (if Portal Labs cold evn be call a town lol) wit a huge town problem. Hamtash was druggin an beerin stead of tranin me an Prem an Peeta Peeta Sandvich Eata. iF we didant get tran soon then we wold die for shore in teh gameses. Ther had to sum way to stop the drug raje.

                Befour I cold think the trane stoped. “Sorry guys we musta runned over a aminal or sumthin its all good.” Effy said from bein the drain triver. Prim is not so beleef tho she say “Marrissa sumthin fishys goin down here I dont lick the look of this…” I powered up my powers just incays she was rite an there was maybe danger.

                Peeta Peeta Sandich Eata happied an go “Wow Prim yur ver good at situashun solvins.” She bushed at nise compilament an I smied at the happy. Then the trane blow up.

                “OOOOOOODFFFFRRRRGGGOFFF!1@!211” I sad as the grownd went fast down to me. I crushed inot a hooge crater but I made sheeld an was ok. The trayne was all rooned an broken an sum bandids were there.

                “We are robers weer here to kill u an take yur stuff an things!!@!!” The liter said. ATLAS an B-Body gotted to them an anger faced “Nu uh b*****s we gon kill you!” But the was 2 drunk an hi so they felled over asleep. The bandids all lolled at the dum jerk robots an I lolled to becos it was prettay funny. But then I rembered they was gonin kill us so I had to fite.

                Haymatch o-mouthed then he came. “OMG wats goin on?” He dumed but we didant have tim to talk theese bandids had to go 1st. “Yuo cannot defeet us, I AM FRANK FIVETEEN@@!” It was…. FRANK FIFETEEN!!!33 (AN: Hes a reel jerk who draws all the most hot an pretty gurls, but not Marrissa becos hes a prejewdise gainst me for bein more cooler than him so he wants to kill me)

                I did a doble jump into the sky an yelled “POWER OF!” an it made theyre guns refracted an no use. But they still fists for punch but Peeta Peeta Snadwich Eatar armlocked them!!

                “Lol u think that we didant bring a bakup plan?” Frank lolled pornograffically. His shirt untied an I saw his bellbotten was a canon wif guns!!33 BOOM WAM BAM JAMBOBOOOMBOOOM BAM!~`1`~~~~~!1!! The canon said loud an made bullets in all my plases. “Wat how I not kill you?//  
“

                I just lolled becos he didant no bout my spesal power. I immune to bullets after ATLAS N PBODY shooted me in the hed I became immune.

                Hamish was watchin the hole fite an gettin reel impressed.  _Woah they relay do got the chops!_ He head thot with hed. Bu the biggest show was Priim. She climed up a tall metal from the broketrain an striped her clothes of till she was in underiewear then swanged from it hittin bad guys with feet.

                “MY MILKSHAK BRINGS ALL THE BOYZ TO TEH YARD AN THERE LICK ITS BETTAR THEN YURS D***** RITE ITS BETTAR THAN YURS I COLD TEECH U BUT I HAF TO CHARJE!!1” Pimp sunged. (AN: I DONNT OWN TEH SONG ITS FROM SUM GUYS OR GURLS I DONT NO BUT I DIDANT MAKE IT.) Peepta Peeta Sandich Eata stared at her with all the lovey an gotted bushed.

                “UNF!!!!” He runned off to do his man tenshun releef bisiness (not wif bisness man becos that wold be grosse!!) I ifinished off Frunk Fivetons by garrotin his lower puncreas to make the blood an branes an guts go to the other plase so he got a rectal prolaps an died.

                “NOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Died Frak13. Haymin an sum reds oned up. I goat reddy to chew Haymich out for thinkin we was week bu then he started shakin my hand an the red kised my feets lick I wasa queen or sumthin.

                “So much powerful form u three. Ok, no more druggin an beerin I will trane you to be the Hunger Games EVAR!!!!121” Haymatich yelled wile yellin becos it was THAT LOWD. I huged him an Prim did affer she got clothes on becos Haymithc is a old dude an she shudant be pedofilin with him or any thins like that. Peeta Peeata Sandwich Eata came bathroom out an hug too.

                Mayeb now we wud win with Maymitch tranin us…

MEANWILE IN THE PAST

                Teh reds fromb efour came onto the rownd room. “Ah Ajunts K an J I see yur back frum yur misshun?” J an L nooded with heads an taked off there reds becos it was only diguise.

                “Yes Mr. Prisedent Lincan we haf disvocered that Marrissa Robers is in Hunger Games troble!!” Deadpanned K wile J did a funny joke.

                “Oh wems this is badder than thot. We most help Marrissa but how.” Abraman Liknan (AN ITS THE PAST REMBER SO HE CAN PRESDENT) scrutched beerd an thot. “Thers only one people who can help Marrisser. J an K I need u to get me…… TEEN FORTRESS 2!!!@2~~~!!!”

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

GESS THATS NOT TEH LAST WE SEED OF TEEN FORTRESS 2 AN HWS IS J AN K GONNA AFFLECT THE STORY PLOTS? WATS GOIN DOWN WIT WHEETLY? FIND OUT SOOOONS IN THE NEXT 1!


	6. GETTIN DOWN TO BISNESS

Sorret guys mah kebaord broke but I gotted a new 1. It’s got a kinda diffrant layowt so I might have sum troble spellin. bUT now onto the next akshun packed advenshure of

 

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTER FORE: GETTIN DOWN TO BISINESS (LOL LICK BISINESS MAN)

                Wifout the train for goin on we didant havbe a way to reech the Capital and Hunger Games so I was happy. “Gess we dogged a bullet there guys!~” I lolled to Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eater. Effer was cryin lick a dum baby becos she wasa huge Hnger Games fan an was sad that seh wood miss the games this yeer.

                “Enuff of yur lollin an gaggin we have to trane!!1” Haymatch coached, we was confused at this becos the trane was ded. “Effi is already call the trane pepole to give us a new one u guys relay think this isbs the first time sumthin lick this happoned?” He was bissiness now, kind like Bisness Man, an no more drugs.

                ATlas an P-Body was all angary at this new Hamatich. “I cant beleeve that dum b**** Marrissa broked are new frend an we got no none to drug an beer with!” P-Body compained. Then a hooge asterood came from the sky an hit the grownd a far place a way an made a explosion an brite lites so we cudant see but then we got okay. Onse the crash was done happenin an we cold see gain Maymitch got owt weapins for us.

                “Prim u are fleksible wif curves in alll the rite places so u will use marshal’s arts.” He made a kung foo posse to show Prim the way. “Marrissa yur powers are veray strong so u shudant need a weapons but incase heers a portal gun. I one it from ATLAS an P-body wen we was playin strip poker.” I was soooo grossed out thinkin a tyhose JERK ROBOTS stripin with cards. I taked the portal gun an thot that this wold be a good key for viktory.

                “Now Peeta Peeta Sandiwch Eata I haf a spesal weapon for u.” Haymish pulled ot a relay huge chanesaw sord. “Ony the most stronger can use it becos its sooooo hevy.” Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata piked up the sowrd an praktised it with a tree.

                We spent lick 3 ours prakisticin are attacks an fite moves wile we waited for the new trane to get heer. I was the best fiter but Prim an Peeta Peeta Peeta Eata were alls workin hard to an showin there stuff. Haymich was very impress but ATLAS an P-Bodody were not happy.

                “I got un plan to kill Marrissa so we can make Hayman do drugs an beer wit us again!” ATALS agitated to P-Body. “But how shes too powearful?”P-Bodied back. “Wen teh trane comes we will get it to run over her!” It was a relay cunnin plan this was bad! I shuda nown those JERKS cudant be trusted but I was prakistin an didant here them say this.

                The trane got heer a about a ours later so I wabed an yelled loud so the trane wood stop an let us on. “CHEW CHEW!!!1!~1” The trane said it was…. TOMAS THE TUNK ENJINE (IN THE FUTUR OF HUNGER GAMES THE TRANES IS ALIVE ROBOTS LIKE GLaDOS AN WHEATLY) Bot ATLAS an P-Body did a robot hak into him to make Toams EVIL AN MEEN he was gonna run me over!

                “GET REDDY TO DYE B*****!!1!!” Tomas yelled lowder than a trex or the moon. ATLAS an P-Body were rollin a round an lollin there robot thins off. The trane was goin 10000000000000050 millon miles per our so I cudant move in time an was gonna die!

                “Goodbye Wheatly an Chell Junor, rember I always love u.” I cried limp teers down my fase an wated for the Tomas to kill me but…

                “OH NO YOU DONT!!” Russianed big fat kid who grab the train. “DIE B********!” Australaned a other guy shottin guns an arrows into Thamass eyes. “Yur not gonna go nowehere ladykiller!” Texased a sort man hoo made a turrent (but not a Portal Labs turrent) to shoot of Tomas weels. I was asaved an Tomas crashed then the crash died. Ho cuda saved me?

                The doost cleered an Effey was sayin “ots ok ever one, we can still use manual drive.” I looked at the pepole ho had saved me an they looked at me an we looked at eachotter.

It was…….

TEEN FORTRESS 2!!

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT CHAPTAR ILL BE A FLASHBACK BOUT HOW JA N K GOT TEEN TORTES 2 BACK SO GET REDDY!


	7. J AN KS WUBULOS ADVENTURE

ITS TYME FOR ANO ADDISHUN OF

 

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTER FIVE: J AN KS WUBULOS ADVENTURE

                J an K gotted in Presdant Licans spesal president time mashine to go buck in time to TEEN FORTRESS 2. “Im scare J, we never backed in past befour.” K cried lick baby. “Dont worry I did in Men in Back 3 so Ill show u the ropes.” They time mashined into the tim streem were thins was all wavy an slow mo. “WATS GOIN OWN?!?!?!?1/1” Scared K.

                “W3e are in teh time streem, wach out theres are stop!” Both jomped out an landed at Portal High School. Next J an K put on sort shorts that was sooo tiny they was almos like panteys an crop tops an thongs an flipe flops but kept tere glazes. Now they locked like reglar tennagers and cold be undercober loachasun Teen Fortress 2. K started to go into school but eh herd.

                “SHAKE IT BAKE IT BOOTY QAKE IT ROLL IT A ROUND!” J sung an dance an shake butt all jiggly wiggly. “J stop foolin round we need to find Teen Fortress 3.” K deadpanned so J stoped but frown. “U never let me haf any fun =(” K taked a boom out of his thing an throo it at door to explode it up. “ZOOM ZAM BIM BAM BOOOOM!!121” The door said an exploted then J an K raned in.

                A mussely guy an a other guy walk upt at them. “OMG are u new studants?” Cave Jonson (the GOOD ONE HO USED TO BE GABE) said an wave. The other guy was Tatman. “Yah we are lookin for Teen Fortress 2 we want to be there new frends.” J gangsta voiced tryin a be cool an hip to imprise Gave.

                “LOL they are graduated an dont heer any more there in collage lernin to be fiters for Redman an Bluman now that there TEAM FORTRESS 2.” Ratman said to them. “We dont no were they went but a guy dose. Hes a new studan name Gale Thunderpants.” J an K nodded, then take pens with glowies on them to FLASH so Gabe an Ratman didant rember what happened.

                K roundhose kicked a door down so the went in there. Mr. Pursell was teechin the class bout The Histiry but stoped wen he saw J an K. “OMFG I tole Principal Bisness Man there cannot new studans!11!z” He was relay mad an crazy like a tigar or wale. “Ots okay sir we just need to speek to Gale Thunderpunts.” J put is the are for peece sine. “Im sorry but he bissy. Im trying to teech the histry so leeve now!” Mr. Purcell had jus been diagnosed with kancer an alheemzrs an lots of gall an kidney stallones so he was relay madangry at sosiety. K sat his head down lick sad then look up.

                “Im sorry Mr. Pursell but I have no choose.” K did a awsum pose lick an a amine or sumthin. Cool musik started to play an….. HE MATRIXED MER. PURSELLL!~!! “He wuill be ok in a few ares.” K flashed the studans wile J serched them for Gale.

                “HE ISE IN THE BATH ROOM HES BEEN THERE A LONG TIME U THINK HES HAS A CONTSIPATE!1!~~!” J nod an snaped the guys neck. Onse K was done flashin they went to nathroom. “Get reddy this cold be a trap.” K nocked on da door but nothin happened so openeded it.

                “ARERRRRRGIGUGUGUGUGUGUGHHH!!” It was…. a SOOPER MUTANT FROM FALLOWT!!2 It wasall mussely with lots plimples that were skwirtin pos all over the plase an makin it gross to be in there.

                “OH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL NO!” J grumped he tire of fitin these. The Sooper Mutant angered at J an pickd up a toylet to throw at him. But K shot toylet out of his arms with a gun. Mumtant was soooo mad that he shot pos at Ks an the puss got all in his is to blind him but glasses hit first so he ok.

                J jamped into the are an threw shorrikens inot the mutans face to rupture hes brane an guts. K got behind an reeched up the soopers spesal place an pulled its intetines out then strungled him with them. Thems the monster died from no are breathin. “Good fitin K!” J hi fived to K.

                Now tat the beest was died a guy came from the toylet. “Thanks for killin him Im Gale Thunderpants.” He said wavin. He looked round to maek shore none was listenin. “Spect my reel name is Ron Weesley Im from British serchin for my frend Harry. Hes got amneesha an got plastik surgery so he looks diffrant an is named WHeatly haf u seen him?”

                “No Sorray we are only lookin for Teanm Fortress 2 an a mussely guy sad u new were they was at collage.” K went. Gale thot for a min (he was gettin kinna un comfterable at there sexay bodis becos he had to stay troo to his REEL LIFE LOVE Hermoany).

                “They are at Half Life Collage (LOL GET IT BECOS ITS PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL SO COLLAGE IS HALF LILFE LOL).” Gale say at laste. “Thanks dood!” J. So they leaved but had to stole a car sins the time mashine didant bring one with them. “HEY MY KAR!!2” It was….. Ringmaister! He an the flamer trollz had gotted a ressurekshun becos there kill had been for dark majik so wen Wulf defractled the boom happened to magic streems and they made the alive agane. “ILL GET U FOR THIS AGJUNTS J AN K!1@!@!!!!!!33” But they was already drivin off.

                “K were is Halflife Collage School?” J aksed wile reedin a funny book. “I donut no we will half (lol) to drive fast to fin out.” They flowed the street sines with care an smartly wile stoppin for school busses so they woodant crash or end up lick Katty Smithereens.

                The Half Life came up fast an low with a hair girl wavin for help. Sheee was playin a game slav. “Help my boifrend Demopan is danger!” Demonan? He was a TREEN FORTRESS 2 this a big cloo so J an K pulled ovary. “A badman name Alexander taked offer the collage an is killin ebery 1. Teen Fortress 2 is fitin fast an hard but Alecander used a orbs to make monsters cume an help him.” J an K braved an ran into collage to kill Aleander.

                Insid the collage the walls was all covered in meet an the way wass blocked. “NO! MEET IS OPPOSED TO BE INSIDE NOT WALLS!~!!!!@!2” K was RELAY MAD becos he was biolojy mager. “Well haf to eet to get throo.” J said as a smartly so they ated all the meet but it wasant cooked so they got intetinal parasites like tapworms.  

                It good think they didant have amneesha becos on othar side it wass a dark desent (LOL I BEEN WAITIN THE HOLE STORYA TO USE THAT P1UN)! K got owt flaslite to lite up the room an saw the bad.

                A ton of grunts an broots an the water thing u cant see was there. “I am gottin to old for this!” Joked K with funny. J didant have time for silly becos he was itchin for a kill. “ITS AKSHUN TIME!!1” He did doble summer salt  front flip to land in teh monsters an started shottin there faces of with his magum pistols (accept the broots, becos they didant haf faces). K taked out a cannon an fired to kill lots at onse.

                They had kill lots gbut more were comin from other places an the wall meet was gettin in there bisness but… a huge fat crushed throo the wall lick the Koolaid Man but wasnt Koolaid Man it was…. HEABY!!! “OH YEAH!!1” Heavy funnied an J an K lolled. Witth his gun Sasa they moed down all the grunts an broots an water thins all qwick an done. “Weres the rest of Teen Fortress 2?” K deadpanned.

                “There are bein prisnor by Alezander we must safe them!” Heavy russianed an ran to the final boss room. A guy name Daniel was hidin in a shadow to kill Alexener 2 but he toooo scared so J shot him in hed.

                J K an Heavy fot losta bosses an killed Grunts Broots an wter things an finlay got to Principal Gordon Freemans offace but he wasant there becos Alexender taked over and made him leeve. Heavy slummed the door down with Sasa an they ranned to see…. ANLEXANDER WAS BLU AN NAKED!1!!!

                “HELPP!12!!” Cry the otter Teen Fortress 2 all tyed up ready for a sakrifase an a Grunt was rapin Spy as poetic justace for the time he tried to adultary wif Carolime. “KILL MEEE!!@!!” He frenched but noone cared.

                Heavy ranned to untie tEEN Fortress 2 by shottin there ropes with Sasa wile J an K fited with Alexanderp. “ENUFF I WILL KILL U NOW!11~!!!!” But J noiced Alexandas naked so he put the magum pistol in his man balls an pulled trigger…

                “KAAAAABOOMBOBMO WAMAJAM JAM!!!!” Screemed Alecksander as his balls was got shot but the bullet went up to keep goin an killed his heart. Then he died.

                “Thanks guys we cudant have one it without u.” The Scot said to J an K. “DEMMY!!” Gaz screemed lower than even Alexander an runned to Demoman an started makin out with him.

                K stood up to full mast an brave speeched them. “Listans ever one. Marrissa Roberts is in dangerous from the most evel flamerzz ever. We need sum strong dudes to safe her are you in?” An effery 1 said YAAAAAAY relay lowd. “THEN LETS GO SAFE MARRISSA!!1!” Scowt said an all Teen Fortress 2 got weapons an bonk kola an medikals an went wif K an J ot the time mashine to the future.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I THINK THISS IS THE BEST CHAPTA I EFFER DID. I HOPE YALL LICKED IT GOOD NEXT CHAP WE GO BACK TO MARRISSA AN THINS HEET UP!!


	8. PUNCH DRUNK MILLONARE

This cahpt is gon be kinna sort, becos its just to moe the story forward to the REEL AKSHUN of

 

THE MARRISSA GAMES

CHAPTER SICKS: PUNCH DRUNK MILLONARE (This one dont make much sins, but I thot it sonded cool)

                Aftar the kill attempt Effy gagged Tomas so he cudant make cusses at me any more becos thats just not rite to do to sum one spessaly a girl. Teen Fortress 2 bunked in a the backs rows wile me n Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich eata was sittin in my trane car tryin a think of how Tomas would go evil lick that.

                I used my super detetive power an relized that it cud only be done by sience powers hackin him! But hoo cud done that? Wheatly was not heer an my hubby an GLaDOS wsa dead fourever an reel now. Maybe it wass……..

                “OMG WER HEER!!1” Girlyed Prim an I lost mah trane of thot but I didant care becos I looked ot the windo an saw we as at……… the Captial! It was soo cool owt there, with lots of flyin bildins an peepel that were green an wearin no thing or funny cloths (sumtimes both) all the gurls had brest implants an all the guys haded there balls replased with steel lick Rat Man becos hes a trend setter. There was a big thing with lots off angry fases they must be Critaks United! Also I saw tonnes of ffod lick baguls an bannas an bred an duck soop an soda an cokies an spaggety an drinks an biskuts an capn crusnsh (penut butter flaver) an a river of chocklate like in Willy Wanker an the Cocolate Factry an sawsage an milk an goos an pigs an all the food.

                “Thees jerks keep alls the food wile we cant eat nothin but grabage but we cannt even do that now becos Katnise contantinated it with her DIARHEAPOO!.1.1!!!” Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata sand with angry. The trane stoped so hard an fast that Peeta Peeto Sandwich Eatr felled an landed on Prim an they was all bushy  an Haymath an Bissniss Man came lolling into the room.

                “Enuff funny stuffs. Yur gonna meet the otter tributs soon so ull need to look yur best.” Haymitch coached. “Bissness Man will haf to make u more hot an pretty than ever befour.” He taked us to the salloon from befour an got workin wile Haymatch an Effie did stuff.

                It wase tuff work makin us even MORE hot an pretty. Bissness Man put boob jobs an butt jobs in Prim an gave Peeta Peeta Sadnwich Eata a plastik sergery to give them the strongful mussels an a chin but. “Im sorry Marrissa but I cant do anythin more to u but heers sum cloths.”

                Looked ike I was to hot an pretty for a upgrad so I wood have to wow em with cloths an personality insted. We went side were Effey an a charot was waitin. “Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandiwch Eata u must hold hands to let the pepole no of yur tru fitin spirts.” She capitaled. Prim an Peeta PEETA Sandwich Eata got bloodshed but did anyay.

                I got on the charot wearin a funny dress that was all blak thinkin maybe Bissness Man had craked form the pressure becos this dress is soo stupid!2 But the charot started movin an……

                “Hey evedbody!” A man of tall an thin with funny beerd and fancy yelled lowd. “I am Sesenal Crane an Im the King of the HUNGERS GAMES!!!” He said with a crown on his head. “Now lets meet are tributs!@@!!!” The charots came into a big plase with lots of cheerin capitals. Most were flamzer trolls workin fer Critacs Untied an wearin those creepy Guy masks. I looked into of the otter charots an saw that the otter triboots was…… THE RIGINAL FALMTER TROLLZ!@!!(*)!()*!)!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED

                OH NO FLAMERS TROLLS ARE BAK AN TO FITE MARRISSER? AN WATS WITH THAT UGULY CLOTHS BISSNESS MAN MADE ME WERE? FIND OUT SOON!!


	9. CAPITORL PUNISEMENT

I GUT SOME IMPORT NOTES FOR ALLS OF U.  
1: I WAS RELAY BISSY SO I DIDANT HAVE LOTS OF UPDAT TIME BUT ILL TRY SOME MORE WRITIN BECOS MY IDEES FOR THE NEXT CHAPPS ARE SOOOOOOOO COOL  
2: I NOICED THAT MY SEPLIINGS WAS NOT AS GOOD BECOS IW AS SO COT UP IN GETTIN THE COOL PLOT ON PAPPER SO ILL MAKE SOME BETTER SPELLINS THIS TIME  
ANYWAYS

# THE MARRISSA GAMES

### CHAPTER (SURRY I FORGOAT WHICH ONE): CAPITOL PUNISEMENT (LOL ITS A DOBLE PUN!!)

That dum Bissness Man was gonna make me lose the GAMES an I didant even do anythin yet. All the Crits United flemar trollz was cheerin Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata ft thenor thier sexay bodis an brave looks but nonone locked at me in my dumdress. But I felted kina funny lick I was bein on fire an looked an….

I WAS A GIRL ON FIRE!11!!1!^6 “Yo go girl!” Bisstness Man yelled lowd an all the crowd saw my kool flamerdress an cheered and hoohayed an did wulf wistles! 

“OK DOODS Thats this yeers tributts. They gonna to trane now so we can GET. SOME. HUNGER GAMES!” Senenca Crane prided from his thrown he was on becos he was Hunger Gamzee King. I blowed lots a kisses to the peeps an Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata locked there Is an almost did a makout but Haymash pulled ius of. “Theres not time for romanse yet, its tim for u guys to get ur ratins.”

Heymitch taked us inot were all the others tributes was praktising. “Sins yur Distract 12 u go last so study theese guys for agood impression. Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata wented strate for the strongmans to show of his powa an Prim jomped to the seeling were there was ropes an a other tribute. 

I desided to scope thins owt an size up the compys. The first tributt I met was Cato, a huge cat that cold walk on 2 legs an ware cloths from Distract 1. “Be carefull Marrisser, hes dangerous.” Wispered Haymitch. “Meow meow moew” Said Cato likin his. I waked up to a arsery stashun with 2 of other gurls name Glimmer an Fuxfeces.

“Hi Im Marrissa Roberts u eksited for the game?” I happied tryin to get them on my good side an maybe do an allyinse. “Go way u b***** c*******f**** j*****!” Prepped Gilmer an Fauxfeces lolled. “Weer career tributs we only ally wif Cato an Rigmaster an Skep an those.” FF pontsed to a circul of familiar fases. IT WAS…. THE FALMER TROLZZZZ11@@@!!!!

I rannded up to thems ready for a fite becos they ahd doned so much rong to all the people. “Dont even try nothin yet weer all frends heer” Skep trolled wif sockasm. “Ya well get u good in da ringu dum m******** but not yetted.” Ringmaestro went. “We gonna get ratied now.” They leaved an I was fooming with angry. They wast proally angry thats I was the flamer dress stead of them wen that was there theem. Bissness Man dided that on porpoise to make them mad becos he was still hangry at Skep for divortioning him an makin him pay child supple for the baby they had in foster’s care “Skepness Man”.

Next up I went to Sweary Guy, a old guy (AN: Hes evan more olderer than Haymatch) with grey hare a bissness soot an tye an rinkles. “What the buggerin f**** p**** g******* b***** c*** are u bullockin done heer f****888?” Sweared him in British. U dont call a lady that! Spessaly not me, so I leaved.

Becos Im a spesla three tribute I wnted last for the intview. Pimp swungled down form the roaps to her turn an the gurl was takin wif goed to me. “Im Roo u most be Marrissa Roberts!” A girl bout Plims age worded.

“OMG how did u no?” Roo lollt “Yur famos lol!” I guess Bissness Mans flamersoot dress realay DID WORK. “So hoo are u?” of Roo.

“My dat as a humon an my mom was a kangaroo so Im half so thats why Im Roo an I can jump an clime an am good at all the things.” She was littel an never fited before but I thot Roo had good protential, I wold need to keep my eye on here. 

“MARRISSA ROVERTS YUR UP!” A gammaker noised from the doors so I came. Insid was a room with sum weapons an the gaymakers were eatin lots of food becos they was all at leest 300000000 pounds eech an Scene Queen was on a thrown a gain. “So us yur stuff so we can eet.” Boreded one.

To impeis them I used my spesal powers to liftatate the table but one wasant impress. “Hey im eatin that!122” So I sayd “Ok Ill give u sekunds!” So I made a hole pig go into his moth an down this throte buttit got logged there an he cudant breth so I had to use MEGA PAWNCH to gets it owt but I accidentally punshed ot all his orguns an internal guts so he died. “GET OWT!!#y!#u!*(*(!!!!!{87” Sentinel Crane screemed wit hatred. I messeded up reel bad this time (SEE MARRISAS NOT A MURY SUE !!12). With hed lo I waked bak to Thomas the Tink Enjine were Peeta Peeta Snadwich Eata and Prim were tellin Haymish, Bissness Man an Effie the down lo.

“I showed tem my cunnin stunt!” Say Prim of her quizzed. “They was relay imprezzed.” “Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata sau that he use strength to pull it in half.”

“Ho did yurs go Marrissa?” Haymish saked. “Nut so god… I KILLED HIM NOW ILL LOSE THE GAMES AN NEVER SEE WHEETLY AN CHELL JUNOR EVAH AGANE!!!13” I cryed sooo many teers I was almost a goth emo but it was ok this time sins this was serios bissness. Ten the door exploded an I powered up for a fite but only Effie. She jump-kiked the dore down becos she was in a big hurray.

“Hurry guys ther showin the scores!” She went turn on the tellyvishun (it was a cool sooped up one that was a big screen plasma an had HF capasities an 3DD) Sensual Crane was on an wave from his thrown. “Aight everbyboydy its that tim of yeer agane! The scores for THE TRIBYOUTS!!!!!111” Senkena louded with a plause. The scores were

CATO: MEOW (LOL BECOS HES CAT)  
GLUMMER: 15  
SWEARY GUY: 7  
SKEP: HALF (LOL BECOS OF HER HAF WERLDS BLOOG)  
RINGMATER: 0  
PONY STRONGBAD: 0  
ALBACOREMORTOS: -2  
ROO: 10  
FRESH: 9  
FAWKESFACE: 11  
PEETA PEETA SANDWICH EATA: 12  
REMOTELY: 0 (MORE LIEK REMOLAME LOL)  
PIMPROSE EVERGREEN: 20  
An…  
I o-mouthed in shock at wat teh last score was!  
MARRISSA ROBERTS: 100

## TO BE CONTINUED!

##  IM BACK GUYZ! NETS TIME THE GAME BEGIN SO HOLD ONTU YUR POPCORN! PS WHATS SWEARY GUYS REEL NAME I CANT REMBER


	10. LET THE GAMES BEGGIN

A OTHER CHAPTER ALREDY?! IM SO GOOD!111 ANYAY IS STILL CANT REMBER WAT THE CHAPTER NUMBRE WAS SO ILL CALL THIS ON CHAPTER 2 OK, IN...

# THE MARRISSA GAMES

## CHAPTER 2: LET THE GAMES BEGGIN (LOVE YA WHEETLY!11)

                I o-mouthed in shok an Haymish an Peeta Peeta Sandich Eata an Effie an Bissness Man an Prim all sheered at me, I had gotted the highest score ever!~~ "Thats a good skore Marrissa, but dont get cooky, the othes are super dangerous, specially Fresh." Haymicht instruted.

                From the esploded dore some peacekeepers came an grabbbed me an Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandich Eata "Time for yur interviews!". We was taked to a big statium were tons of capitols an flamer trolz an camras an others were all washing. I was putted on a chair necks to a old guy wit funny hare.

                "My name si Ceaser, I can talk to dogs." I OMGed it wass TEH DOG WHISPERSER, hes a cool guy an I used to wash his show on the tv wen I was at Portal Labs (after GLaDOS was kill off course, she didant let me do nothin but test). "So Marrissa I herd that yur the first ever 3 tribute Hunger Game? Is dere anyoen yur fightin for?"

                I thot about Wheatly an Chell Junor back at Distract 12 bein all scared for me an teers welted up in my eyes. "I have a grate hubby an dotter hopin for me back at D12." I sucked in my teers becos if I reel cried it wuld show weekness an I wold get kill but the peeps all "Awwww" at me an cheered an waved. I just noo that Whealy an Chell Junor was watchin an bein brave for moomy. "Thats all the tyme we haf now good luck Marrisse I hope you win!" Ceeser dog voiced an I went of the stage. Haymath an Effie clappded me on the back an Effie whipsered "you relay moved them!"

                Next up was Cato but Ceeser was RELAY MAD at him becos he was cat. "BARK BARK BARK!!1131" Barkled Ceaser wit angry an he chased Cato a round the hole stage but everpone thout it was part of teh show an lolled. Cato gotted up a tree so Ceber calmed down an had the next one it was.... Skep!

                "Soo Skep I heered that yuo are gonna do a spesal permorfance for all the people tonite!" Ceaser anticipated. Skep nodded with hed then stand up and riped her dress off! Underneeth was rock n roll cloths like MCR or Avril Lavinge! She groped Caeser's micky an yellt "HEY CAPTIOLS ARE U REDY TO ROKKK!!?!??2323397!?!?" An they all did a huge cheer.

                Skep taked a deep breth an me an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata an Bissness Man an Effie an Haymother an Prim all o-mouthed at wat was happenin, she was steelin my thundar!! Then SKEP stared TO SGING!!

 ** _I TROLL EVERY DAY AN NITE_** **** __  
ALWAYS KEEPIN UP TEH FITE  
DOIN MY MTS AN IN THE THINGS  
I SAY I WANNA MAKE HORRIBLE COMMANTS  
AN RITE NOW IM WEARIN PANTS (AN: SORRY THIS WAS HARD TO RIME) **** __  
I FLAMETROLL YOU, I DRIVIN CRAZY  
I ALWAYS TROLLIN, I KEEP ON TROLLIN  
  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
  
IM GONNA TROLL U FOR ALL TIME WHILE  
AND YUR DUM AN GOT NO RITIN STYLE  
I TROLL ALL NITE, I STD ALL DAY  
ILL NEER STOP TROLLIN  
AN THEN ILL SAY MARRISSA  
SUKS AN ILL KILL YOU IN GAMES  
I ALWAYS TROLLIN, I KEEP ON TROLLIN

 **** __  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY  
I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL ALL NITE AN MST DURN THE DAY 

**_I WANNA FLAME AN TROLL_ **

**_MARRISSA SUKS!!!@!@@!@!!@!!!88_ **

            Skep doble jumped of the stage an landed in a figure ate an did devil sine!!! How wold I beet when Critis United was the in charge//.? "Torromow you will game Marrissa, so go get sum sleep." Haymith oroperated sternlay. I goed wif Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata to are trane cars.

            MEANWHILE Capntan Wip Whittaker was flyin a plane from Mulhollan Drive to the Captiol. "Oh man I am soooo hi on drugs an beer!!3" Whittled him to the copolite wile druggin a beer. He was a flyer man sins bein a kid but inner demons mad him drug an beer. There wase sooo much drug smoke in there that u cudant see an the plane was flyin crazy. Wip wiped out his windown but the plan hwas in a talespin becos he putted so much drug in teh engines. Eh new things was lookin bad but he bravefased to coprolite an say:

            "ITS TURBO TIM!!!2!21" Wip rabed the stranchweel flippin an floatin the plan upside down to barf an brake. "URRUBBB!!" Yellted the Coop an vlommited all over the screen so he cudant see the landin. "GREAT GRUGS WEER GOON DYE!!12" Wip backhanded hims "NO I CAN DOIT!!"HE yell an did a barral role thru bildins an a engint fell of an landed on Katniss howse back in Distract 12 an becos it was soooo full of a poop it all cashed fire an made a huge fire that burnded down a hole lotta plases.

            "HOLD ON BOIS!!1223111111111!11!!!!" Wip stirred the plane almost to rite an they was headnin for a big smashle rite next to me (AN I DIDANT MO BECOS I WAS A SLEEP). SLUMBOMBAMMERJUMJUMWHAAM the plane said as it crushed inot the floor. The cooplite was grotated from the waste down an a other lady gotted her foot stuck in a tray tabel but the perssure was 2 much an it snaped foot off but her head was crooshed so it didnt care. "YEEEEAOUCH!" Screemed copiolite at the distruction of his legs an feet an balls to pulp.

            Wipe unburnded his flesh with belts an fisted out thru the windown SMASSH and floo sum speeds an landed at dore of the trane an nocked.

            "Ill getit!" Haymish sobered an went at dore to open an see Captain of Druggin Plane Wip Whittaker. Haymitch o-mouthed an yell "WIP WHITTAKER MY OLD FREND HOW U HEER?!?!"

            "Hey Heyman I just 'droped in', lol" He said lollin wile point a the plane crash. He looked round an putted his eyeball back in (it was disrotted by the crash but the capitla has good medikals to fix it), "Got any drugs an beer?" Smacked Wipe.

            "Nope I cleened up my act to help Marrissa an Prime an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata win the Huntger Games." Wip gotted a funny look on his fase like a mad or sumthin. "tHEN can I use yur tolite I gotta make sum bowel bombs@#!" "Sure ites oln the left." Wip sumpted down teh hall past me room an Primj an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eatas rom. But instate of goin in the bath room he just keeped walkin till was at a other dore and opened it an goed in.

            "OMG wat took u so long b****?" It was... ATLAS AN P-BODY7!!@ Atlas was lookin a at playboy mag an P=Body was snortin coak. "Sorry I had a littel turbalanse. So whats the down lo?" He say bissness time like becos it was serios bissness now.

            "Well... Pisient Snow sad we gotta drug an beer up Haymith so hell not help that dum b**** Marrissa win teh games." =-Body interoparted. "Sownds lick a plan!" An they all lolled with evil!!2

NEXT DAY

            It was finlay time for the games. I was soo nervos but Bissness Man an Effie an Haymouth an Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata all said "Dont worry Marrissa yur gonna win for show!" I smied at the brave words an I gotted on the standy thing.

            "Hey u guys arent tributes!" A gaymaker yelled at Teen Fortress 2!. "Yes we are." Scot said. "Then wat distract are u?" "Distract 3" Smarted ingineer with quick. "Oh sum other guys said they was distract 3 earlier they must be imposiers Ill go kill them now." Teen Fortress 2 did hi five an goed to there spoots.

            "ALLRITE GUYS AN GIRLS ITS TIME. TO. HUNGER GAME!!!!231" A lowd said an we raisded up. "BE BRAFE MARRISSA YUR THE WORLDS ONLY HOPE!!" Hyamish shotted wat the the heck did that meen? I alsready saved the world from Assram an the zomboys! Maybe he waws druggin an beerin a gane but I didant half time to think becos we were upped to Hunger Arenea..

            I was a grassy wit sum forests an lakes. All teh tribeuts was in a circle round (LOL) a big mettle thing full a cannons an guns an weapons an food. I liked my lips at all the tasty an weapons but I rembered that Haymish said to run but I wanted to get those.

            Sensual Crane came on the sky. "ALLRITE. GET REDDY TO FITE. IN FIVE. FORE. THREE. 2..... PONE11121211111111!!!!!" We all ranned towards the corpicone even tho Haymitch sat not to. Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata gotted a chainsawsword an slissed Remotey in to 2 halfs wile Primp strungled Pony Strongbad!

            "************" Yellt Sweary Guy as he fownd a bazooker an shot it at Heavy but he was soooooo fat the blast only hurt him a littel an he lolled so Sweary Guy had to run. Fresh, the hooge black guy, was climin the cornicopter like King Kong an throwed nives at people to kill them. It was toooo dangeros so I had to leaf. I was runnin an runnin an runnin till I goat to a forest.

            Now it was on. I wold half to kill eberyone an get home to Wheatly an Chell Junor. Thins just gotted real...

TO BE CONTINUED!

THSI WAS A LUNG CAHPTER BECOS I WAS TIRED OF WAITIN FOR THE GAMES TO START, NEXT TIME HO WILL LIFE AN HO WILL DIE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	11. First Nite

ANl: Hey Bois an Girls an NOT FAMLERS YUR NOT ALLOWED its time for a nu chapter!!!!

PS I FIGURED OUT WICH CHAPTAR NUMER I WAS AT BEFORE IT WAS SEVEN SO NOW ITS 7

# T6HE MARRISSA GAMES

## CHAPTER SE7EN (lol movie): First Nite

                I ranned like a cooger or a cheata thru some forest woods herin the noses of tributts killin eachotter. This made me soooo mad that Pregnant Snow wood make kids to die hes the baddest dude ever even worse than GladO's!

                "Outta they way bullockin c***** b***** f**** sodbloke!13" Sweary Guy tried to use his bazooker lick the solder does to do ROKET JUMP but he got stuck ina tree so I lolled. "Ya laff it up you buggerin g******** f**** m********* bloody q******!@23111!!!!" I just waked away sashin my stuff to becos Haymish told me that I needed to make the boys bak home happied to get stuff.

                There was no sine of Prim or Peeta Peepa Sandwich Eata so maybe they dided I thot? Trees were all ever were and it was hard to see the places but I rembered I cold fly! I flewed up to the sky an looked down to survay the areaner. There wase a lake an a grass an a volkano an a forest (but I was alreday there lol) an montans an I aslo saw... THE TRIBOOTS CHASIN A GIR4L THAT WAS... PRYO!!!2244

                Wit fast an speed I spammed down to help Pryo but Glummer sperated her in the left fourhead. Tehy runned off but no cannon happened so Pyro was alife! The tributts noiced two and sented one back to finish Pryo... it was.... PEETA PEETA SANDWICH EATA!@!+!!()!(!(

                Ho could he an I washed in horrer as he snaped Pyros neck. He habd gone Turbo an become a trator. The shock of all that made me reel thirsty so I went lookin for a river becos the lake was by the corncopter were all the fitin was. I landed down but didnt see any water no where but I had a trike up my sleeve. One of my powers is that I can use my arms as dosing rods to find water. Turned ot there was sum hidin just below me so I drugged it up an dranked it. I said to me "These Hunger Games are a pies of cake (an its no lie LOL)!" An then I lolled at my funny.

                Wile I was gamin it up, there was some other stuff goin down

MEENWHILE AT DISTRACT 12 IN WHEATLYS POV

                I was sooooo bloody sad I hadant see Marrissa in weeks an Chell Junor was missin her mom soooo much to. That soddin bloke Gale bloody Thunderpants was tryin to make me do but I didant care becos my troo love was gone for wankin ever to die!

                One day me an Chell Junor I was watchin my favrite movie: Rugged Ralph becos it a bout robots. Chell Junor make a cry noise so I wented an got some diapas to change her with but she said "Mama!" I o-mouthed an cried bloody bulloks Chell Junor had say her first soddin words an Marrissa wasant there to saw it!1@3!!! Befour I cold wank another cry the door nocked. I opened it an yelted with loud.

                "OH GOD SAVE THE QUEEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO U WANT U WANKIN BURGER!!82*(!!" It was Gale.

                "Harry u cant hide from yur past any longer." He said an I was more soddin mad than ever.

                "I tole you IM NOT HARRY Im Wheatly watever I was befour is NOT NOW Ive gotta bloody family and dotter an I dant need yuo wankin me!!@88" An then I punched his bloody head of! But I relised what happen AN Chell Junor saw I had buggerin keroopted her mind with violens. But Gale gotted up!

                "Lol Harry" Gale lolled wile lollin "U never chanje. Ho do you think you decapoded me without kill? You have magic an I will trane you to use them so we can save Marrissa!44" I o-mouthed theres no way bloody Gale was wankin serios or was it? "Yes I will make you as powarful as even Marrissa an then we can safe her theres more at work goin on than you relise Wheatly." He said mysticism.

                I pot Chell Junor in her krib an me an Gale did a trainin monstashe. The song was "Eyes on the Tiger" by the guys.

BACK AT HUNGER GAMES

                After drinkin up the water a fire happened so I hided in a tree an went asleep fo the nite. Haymouth had gotted me a few sponsers so I had bread loves to eet with my water. I hadant seen the tribyouts or Prim I wondared if she had been kill by Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata like a lovers sewiside or sumthin like Boney an Clide.

                The sun was barkin over the trees so I started gettin up but I saw sumthin BAD. The tributes an there new homeboy Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata were camped out undar me ready for a kill! I was trap. Just wen I thot thins cudant get worse I herd a russel from the tree an saw.... ROO!!

                She ponted at a thing hangin on the tree necks to me so I looked an saw it was a tracket jacket nest! I nodded thanks with my hed to Roo an she swinged a way lick Tarsan an I made my plan. Trucker Jackers are incests that if you tuch there nests they go crazy an put posion in you an you die. I sawed it off qick an speedy an it falled down to the tributes camp. The looks on there feces wood be soooo funny butt.... it didant break an no jackets attacked. I was so mad I said cusses an punched tree an it waked Glimmer up!

                "Gug Im havin a period" Glimmer said when she saw the tracker jack nest an thot it was tampon so put it in her "no no square". I waited with bated breth for the attack. Glimmer got quite.

                "OMFG!!@!3” She screemed realizin her goof. The screemin screams waked ever one else up an they o-mouthed in horrer. Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata was tryin a dislocate the nest but Glimmer was all swolened from the stings an posion an Cato was LICKIN IT!!! I cudant stop lollin at those tributs gettin stunged an Glimmer as all swoled up an leakin posion with big bumps an the nest had gottened fused with her insides so they cudant take it out. Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata got a "f*** this" look an ranned way wile Cato meowed an climed a other tree. I sneaked a way in the kaos an did a si-cheer that I had already taked out Glimmer an nocked the flamerz down a peg.

MEANWHILE

                I was at the trane wif Effie on the fone with some celebs tryin to get Marrissa sponsors. Justin Beaver, Whitey Houseton (SHE DIDANT DIE OK), Ceeser an those good guys were givin donashons but it wasant enuff.

                "I need a drunk/@!" I burbed lookin for a beer just one cudant hurt cood it? There was sum beers in ATLAS an P-Bodys room I cood 'borrow', I went over lollin at my funny jokes an gags when Wip Whittikered into the room.

                "Yo Hayman you druggin an beerin finally?2" He aksed an I saw his grotately face an blushed eyes an thitted how much of a JERK i was to Marrissa an the other ones wen I beered.

                "No Im stayin cleen for good!3891" I said prowd of me. Wipe had a funny look an sed "Ok" an lefted sumthin fishy was goin on.

                Wip walked ups to ATLAS an P-Body in there room an they was mad. "We herd alreddy Haymitsh still isant druggin an beering what we do now?" P-Dody demaned. "Ive gotta idea." Wip said takin a gun out an shotted the JERKS ROBOTS in the hed...

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

OMG SO MUHC PLOTS AN TWISTS! PEETA PEETA SANDICH EATAS A TRATER? WHERES PRIM? AN HOOS SIDE IS WIP RELEAY ON?!! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE MARRISS AGMES!!!@!8!


	12. Hungrin for a Victory

Sory for the unupdates byut I was havin a HAPPY HOLLADAYS with fun but Im back wit the (maybe penilitament) chapter of

# THE MARRISSA GAMES

### CHAPTER NEIN (I SKAPPED EITE TO MAKE UP FOR THE OTHERS ONES): Hungrin for a Victory

                Several days had pass sins the Hunger Games beganed, an most of the tribots were dead an killed. The Scot has sakrifased himself to take out Fresh an Rign Mater as a revenge for Pyros. The Games pawsed for a week so we cold home to celebrate Chrismas wif are familys espect for the dead tributs whoos famlys just cried an got the tree an presents all soggy so there other kids cried even more. I was happy to visite Wheatly an Chell Junor an Prim found out that Katniss was kidnaped by Vass from Far Cry 3 an sold as a sexin slave in Asian. BVack in the games I was still in the forst playin things cool an on the down lo. But today wood be diffrant becos someone was spyin on me.

                A russell came form the bushes so I spinned round like a valet dancer an shot litening shoots at the bush an a girl jumped out frog or kangaroo it was.... ROO!!!!11 "Marrissa stop tryin to kill me Im on yur side!" I stoped an used my detecitve power to see if she was tellin the truth she was. "Oh so u want to be an alliance like the tributts?" Roo nodded with hed so we did it.

                The nite came real quick so I Roo made a bed of leafs an ROOts (lol) an dirt an we sleeped but IT WASANT LICK THAT OKAY IT WOOD BE GROSS SINS SHE IS A LITTEL GIRL AN IM MARRIED AN FATHFULL TO WHEATS!!!@ But at the asleep I had a dream:

                I was in a blak plase with black an no lites an the flamerds were lolling at me an I saw Skep haded Wheatlay an Chell Junor an she was drubbing nifes into Wheatly an than braked Chell Junor dead. "NO U B********!!12" Then pRESIDENT snow lolled into the room but sownded diffrant an had glowy eyes an blood sprayed all out of his an I got cuppered in it an the blood was tosik like asid or sumthin an I bruned up an died

                "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_)(!!!" I screemed to loud an waked Roo up so I bushed an said "Sorry go back sleep." So she did but I got up I neeted to cleer my mind. Wile walkin I saw Fauxfase runnin to a thing so I flowed it an saw all the hatas (thats flammer trolls AN tributes so you no its bad) hangin out at the cornicop stoakpiled with food an weapns they wood be undefeetable with all those. Fuxfece climed over sleepin Cato to take sum foods but Sweary Guy hoo was in a tree saw an fired his bazooker blowin up her. The boom wood kill all the food an flamerz I thot but it wasant enuff. I wood have to do myself.

                My plan was to make a exploshun with my powers to blow up all those but then I saw sumthin better. A peece of Fokfase had gotted shot up in the are an landed on a bumpy bump that boomed up it was a mine!!! I just netted to triger one but how. Then I thot bout a funny way so I got up tall an yelled "HEY U DUM TROLLS CUM AN FLAME ME!!@!" They all got up leaded by Skep hoo louded "KILL HER ONSE AN FOR ALL!!#!#1" But they ranned right inot the mines an they all blamed to explosion an turned to burned skeltons but the skeltons keept runnin to me but then fell over becuse the were skeltons and died. But sumone I spected wasant there... Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata.

                "Surise!" Sumthin yelled an put his hand round my moth so I cudant screem. "OMG!" I said pullin the hand way "Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata u scarred me!" Peeta Peeta Sandiwch Eata was only pretenin to trator with them, it was are plan all a long that we planned befour the games to distract the tributts. "Thatll teach em but the way we need to go back to Roo befour she thinks I abondend her." Me an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata walked with speed back to my campsite it was mornin now with an the sun was gettin hi. A nose louded from the campsite soundin like a fite was goin down so I ran faster an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata was ettin sum berries but ran to but slower so he didant drop the berries an make a mess.

                We got to the campsit an I saw.... PRIM WAS KILLIN ROO!!!31 "OMG!!"  Mee an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata both said at loud but it made berries got everwhere from Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eatas mouth. "Prim wat are yuo doin shes on are teem now!" But Pimp looked at me an I looked at her an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata looked at her with lovely an Roo looked at me with sad an Prim said "She is a trator for the tributts an was tryin to posion u with nitelock berries." I didant want to beleeve Roo was a trator but I rembered somthin Prim told me when we were tranenin.

FLASHBACK

                On the train I was watchin Dog Whiperser an thot bout maybe gettin a dog for Chell Junor wen I came back from the Games but Wheatly mite be allergy to it so I was undesided when Prim walked up. "Hey Marrissa I jest wanted to tell you sumthin quick an fast." She said bein super cute.

                "Sure thang Primp!" I happied she remined me so much of Chell Junor but oldered an less cute but still adorationable.

                "Marrissa yuve been such a good frend an way cooler then that sooper pooper Kantnizz I think yur more of a sister than her ever was!" My eyes made tears come an I hugged Prim an she said "Were soul sisters now!"

END FLASBACK

                I had to trust my Soul Sista an so I beloived gThen Pim looked at Peeta Peeta Sandiwch Eata a gain.

                "OMFG Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata YUR EATIN NITELOCKS#@u()!" I thot fast an used a MEGA PUWNCH to his stomake to make Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata vommit up all the berries but he also barfed up the hole stomach to but pulled it back in an wasy okay. The berries an asid from the barf landed on Roos face an made her face melted. "Tim to put yu out of yur misery b*****!" Prim said but I waved hand for 'no' and walked up to Roo. "Ill do it sins she betrand me the most." An I stomped Roos head an it exploded.

                "Looks like we dogged a bullet there guys." Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata said an we all lolled. Ever thing was happy an it looked like we might be the only tributs left. "No yur not!" Sumone said readin my mind.

                It was Cato but he was all burnded an with claws "I am FREDDY COUGER (GEDDIT? LOL) NOW!!#" He swiped us an we were hitted so hard the 3 of us all flew way an landed on top the corniops. Cato flew out from the forst an landed at us. "Ger reddy to die MOEW!u!@#!" He catted an swiped a gan an we jumped back to the edje of the cornocup but the monsters from Amneesha: The Pig Mashine (Or what ever its call) were gardin it so we cudant jump down. But the fire had bruned of Catos cloths so I saw his huge man balls an thot a plan. "Time to nooter this bad cat!" I said loud to Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata.

                Prim ran in fron of Cato an distracted him with her cups an curves wile I sneaked behined an grabed his teticals an pulled an pulle an ripped them of. "OMFG U G****** F***** C*&***** B**** Q********!!##" Then he died. The burns an nooter was too mutch I guess.

                Cato mite be defeet but we still had all those monsters tryin to kill us. "Marrissa what we do now?" Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata sexy voiced becos he was still lookin at Prims distract an needed new pants if yuo no what a I meen. The monsters stared to clime up the corncopua an coronered us getting closer an closer for a kill. "Ill use my powers to kill them." I braved an powered up to glow lick the time I killed GLaDOS but a portal opaned in fronts of me. A black guy wit pilot cloths an gun came out.

                "Come with me if you want to life!!##" Swarzneckered him an I shot at sum monsters an grabed me an pulled me into the portal!

## TO BE CONTINUED!

LOOKS LIEK THINS JUST GOT VERAY INTERESTIN! I THINK NEX CHAPTER WILL BE TEH BIG GRAN FINALEE SO HOLD ONTO YUR POPCERN!!!


	13. THE CHOOSEN ONE

Well noone got my vontest rite so NO STORY PLOTS FOR U just my own idees so here it ibs... the big AKSHUN PAKED FINAL END OF

 

# THE NARRISSA GAMES

 

### CHAPTER FINAL: THE CHOOSEN ONE

                I looked round in the plase that the guy putted me into it was.... PORTAL LABS!!##!!!!13123 I o-mouthed in shock there was lots of pepole here doin sience an workin out to increasement their mussels an strenth an practisin with weapons. "Welome back to Portal Lbas Marrissa." The guy said I was sooooo confused. I just stared with confuse an some suspishus becuse I didant trust anythin to do with Portal Labs.

                "My name is Whipe Whittaker Im a doble-agent workin for Prisedent Snow. I was sent by him to kill Haymitchl to stop you from winnin but I was relay seein if he had relay changed his ways an he did so I recrooted him to the caws." Wip expositioned. "We are the riesentance a gainst Critiks Unitary an we made Portals Labs are base."

                This was a big suprise there was a resisten? Snow wood pay now that I had backup. "Wait!" I rembered, "Whers Prim an Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata?" "Dont warry we got them to." WIp ponted at to sax that was all wigglin an they dumped out won was Prim an the other was...

                "U DUNDERHADS THATS NOT PEETA PEETA SANDWICH EATA THATS SWEARY GUY!$@!!!" I fecepalmed. "Wot the f**** bugger did u g***89 s***** me in teh bullocks Ill sod yuo gits to g****** bloody hell!#!!!!1" Sweary Guy sweared in British with swears. Wip bushed an was all embarass for messin up the game were was Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata?

                "Nevermine Ill take you to are liter now." He lead me an Prim an Sweary Guy thru Portal Labs past the old tests an nerotoksin rooms an lab places an science till we got the layer were GLaDOS used to be there but insted there was....... RATMAN!!#!#!!!

                "Good to see u Marrissa Im sorry abutt yur friend Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata hes been kindnaped by Critic Unites." Prim started cryin all ever were an Swaery Guy said "Get a buggerin life u f****** c**** sod." So Prim pile drived him. She mite be a cute littel girl but shes DANJEROUS. I seriosly needed the down lo now there was so much going on so I aksed Ratman what all this was a bout.

                "Well Marrissa I surived bein space becos of the space core he has a power for space breathin. I was hit by a asteroad an felled to Earth an started the risentence here at Portal Labs. Me an Presient Snow are 'old frends' so I got a score to settel." Ratman looked reely mad wen he said Presdent Snows name an his hands went into fists an braked his chair arms. Then he happied an remebered somethin important "Aslo, there sumone peaples who want to see u!!!4" An two guys walked into the rom they was.... WHEATLY AN GALE CARRYIN CHELL JUNOR#*!!!!

                "WHEATLY CHELL JUNOR IM SOOOOOOO GLAD TO SEE YUO@!@_#" I ranned to them with speed an glomped Wheatly with lots of kissin an huggin an lovin on him. "I bloody missed you so buggerin much Marrissa" Wheatly sade as I keept kissin him then Chell Junor said "Mama!" An I o-mouthed she was learnin to talk!!! My fmaily an I were finally reunited an I was happy.

                But Gale an Ratmam pulled me of Wheatly an Chell Junor an looked at me with sturn FASES (SEE ITS RITE THAT TIME!#!) an Ratman said "Theres no tim for that now. Marrissa u are the choosen one to defeet President Snow an kill all the flamers of Critics Unit for ever we are goin to attak the copital at brakin dawn torromow becos it is a new moon after a eclipse (GEDDIT THERE BOOKS) wich is wen they are weakest becos the captal uses soler powered." Wheatly grabed my arm an taked me to the train station (hehe its a pun) were we wood prepare for the fite.

                First I praktised a gainst the pig mashine monsters (Wipe had also taked some a those for practisin) an made a blowup inside them so all there guts squirted out an they died. It was a powarful move an I was gonna use it on President Snow. "Marrissa Ive got a bloody huge suprise for you yur not the only git with powers now#!" Wheatly said an then..... "Expecto Petroleum!!!3" He said wavin his wand an magic shot out all over the plase killin those monsters I hadant gotten to yet. I was so impress with my hubby he relay was a powerful bad a** now so I huged him an Wheatly did a robot blush.

\-----MEANWILE IN TEH CAPTIAL-----

                Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata was inna hospsital straped into a table sirrounded by bad doctors an the norses from Silent Hall. They taked his arms an legs an chests off an putted robot parts lick in Doos Ex: Human Revalushun wile Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata was screamin an thinkin of Prim an the nites they shared together in passion an he screamed but threy keept goin President Snow lolled an put his fingers in touchin becos his plan was goin exactly rite.

\-------BACK AT PORTAL LABS------- 

We had traned for all nite even Prim but she was still mornin Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eatas lose wen Ratman came onthe intercom. “All rite everbody to yur battel stations its time to attack the capital!3@44” Pepole started runnin puttin on armer an weapons with brave an angry faces Sweary Guy gotted a new bazooker an test shot at the targets dummies which all looked like Katniss. But sumthin was rong.

                “Ratman how can we fite the Captal in Portal Labs its way far away?” Ratman lolled onto the inter com. “Marrissa Ive done sum upgrades sins you were last here.” The hole ever thing started to shake I thot there was an earthquake so I ranned to Chell Junor hoo was at the daycare senter wen the shakin stopped an…. PORTAL LABS LIFTED OFF INTO THE SKY!!!!!!!3 I o-mouthed realizin what was goin on, Ratman had turned Portal Labs into a flyship like in The Advengers!!11

                “We are goin a faster than lite speed we will be at the Cpaitol in 5 mins so hold onto yur buts” Wip Whittakered wile flyin Portal Labs from the cokepit. “Marrissa yur gonna be are support so get out there an wank those trolls luv!!3” Wheatly said so I went to the exite an flew out an the capital was loomin a head. Suddendy… a bunch a flyin turrents shotted up to shot us!@

                 _Turrents cant fly an how did Pisent Snow get them?_  I thot in my brain but I didant haf time to find out those turrents was shottin me! Sweary Guy was on a rafter shottin the turrents with his bazooker “F**** C**** BULLOKS U WANKIN G******** GITS!!!2” He yelled with no indoor voice but it didant matter sins we were outside anyway.

                I was shootin at turrents left an rite an they felled down killin flamer trollz on the streets who was watchin the battle. A little kiddie troll an his mom was watchin an a turrent fell on the kid to make him explode but I swapped down with fast an groped him but his mom runned up an the turrent hitted her instead an her blood an guts an brains an bones spatlered alls over us. “Mommy!@!” He screemed but I didant care, he was a kid an cold be saved from the trollin ways but she was to far goned an given into falming. “Whats yur name?” I asked an looked at me with scared an he said “My name is Skepness Man. My mommy Skpekitty (AN: the one in the GAMES was a clone) just died to explode!” He cried but I telled him “Dont worry yur mom was trollin stupid an I no yur dad hell raise you better.” I said Then he exploshun.

                I got up an dusted the kids pieces of me with angry who wood kill a kiddie? A guy in trenchcote with robot arms legs chests an robot eyes an sunglasses buitled into his hed walked up holdin the gun. He was a total bad a** but I did fists becos he was a jerk fleamer to. I powered up my powers to kill him when I herd “MARRISSA STOP!#” It was Prim. She was in battal armer with a mashine rifle an runned between me an the guy. “Dont you unnerstand thats…” she ponted at the robojerk “PEETA PEETA SANDWICH EATA!!!” The guy startled an droped his gun.

                “Prim? Marrisser? Were um I?” He asked in a scrutchy an deep man voice. “Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata, u was brianwashed by Critiks United but are true love must of braked the spell!” Prim relaized an she runned up to Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata and huged him an they kissed. When tehy were done Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata looked onto Prims eyes an said “I am changed so Im changin my name to P-Body in honor of my dead sister.”

                I was all OMFG at that reveal, it didant make any sins! “I had a sister name P-Body an one day a time portal opened an bad scientists taked her an killed her an turnsed her into a robot. Now I am a powerful bad a** so I will P-Body to carry the torch.” Peeta-Body said (we desided to call him that to not confuse). Befour we cold talk any more more turrents came these ones was relay big with mashine guns we firedd at them with guns an powers. How did Presdent Snow get turrents it just didant make sins!

                “I protally shud have explain to you befour Marrissa. The hole everthing thats happened was trap.” Ratman said he was also fightin with Wheatly an Gale. “Snow hiered those jerks Altas an P-Bod” “HEY THATS MY SISTER YUR TALKIN BOUT!!12” Peeta-Body angered “No shes not not after how Portal Labs chanjed her” “Ok”. Ratman got back to explannin “He hired them to steel all the taters so Marrissa an Wheatly an Chell Junor wood leaf so he cold steel all the Portal Labs tech then tried to kill u in the games but eh didant coutn on me an the resistin.” We had the down lo so we allheaded furter into the capital.

                A bunch of flammer trollz from Citrus United charged us so Wheatly an Gale did Expecto Petroleum a gain thyen I used my powers to blowback them into walls. Sweary Guy jumped from Portal Labs (witch was shootin rockets an missles blowin up all the captals bildins) firin his bazooker ever were to take out turrents but one shotted his bazooker an it blowed up killin all the turrents but taked Sweary Guy to so he said “F****** G**** BLOODY B***** ILL WANK U IN HELL!#!!!!2” Then he died.

                We keept mowin down falmer trollss wich was essey sins Sweary Guy taked out alls the turrents an soon we reeched Present Snows layer. It was a huge castel but all hitech with more turrents inside but I was tired of fightin so I liftated me Prim Wheatly Peeta-Body an Ratman an flew us to the top room were President Snow was accordion to my detective power. We crushed thru the windowed with a huge CRASHSLAMBAMBOMBBOOMWAMJAM into it startlin President Snow sooooo bad he pooped himself.

                “MARRISSA ROBERTS BUT HOW?!?!” He excreamed drubblin blood on ever thing. “ATLAS! P-BODY! DEEL WITH HER FOR ONSE AN ALL!!442” He ranned of the change pants an gess who came out… ALTAS AN P-BYODY#!)!$(_)

                “Hey b***** we heer for final revenge!” Atals drugged becos he was hi on drugs an beer but Peeta-Body o-mouthed “P-Body pleese rember me!!” He shotted but P-Body lolled an shooted at him. “Dont even try Peeta-Body shes to far gone lick Ratman said.” I angered at those jerks whod been mean to me for soooo long now I wood finally distroy them. I charged up with a ton of litenin an furry an yelled “POWER OF!@#” An fired at them but…

                Those jrks just lolled some more an beganed to change into… robot WAREWOFLS!!!# “Predident Snow gaved us a upgrade!” P-Body dogged an they charged to attak. Prim unloaded a full clip ats them an Ratman used his diskoruage lazer gun but Peeta-Body still cudant fite. Wheatly shot majic but ATLAS ranned to Gale necks to Peeta-Body but Peeta-Body didant do nothin so Atals hit Gale sooo hard he went thru him so Gale an guts an blood wents all over.

                “PEETA-BODY U B***** YOU LETS GALE DIED!!” I screemed an punched Peeta-Body sooo hard he flew of the room an hit a wall witha crash but he had a robot chests so he was okay jus stunned. P-Body ranned to him to finish the kill an I almost lets her but Prim said “No he mad a mistake but I still loves him an IM PRAGENENT!#31” Peeta-Body o-mouthed an shot his gun in P-Botdys head an she died with fallin onto atlas so we all shotted them to kill. “Good bloody riddanse to those soddin wankers.” Wheatly britished an we all nodded with heads in agree. There was jus one thin left to do… get President Snow an MAK. HIM. PAY!!!

                I punched thru the wall to President Snows hidin place were he was hidin lick a coward “So u defeet those idots but yull never defeet me” He yelled sprawin blood full frontal at us. It was his seekrit attack. “You are the choosen one Marrissa only u can defeet him” Ratman said so the others hung back for me to fase him one on on. I charged at him with power ready for a punch to KILL but Snow grabed my hand an twisted it.

                “Imma more powerfell than you thot Marrissa Roberts.” He said an electic sparks came from his arm to zap me an it hurt a little but not to bad so I pushed him back. “WHY DO U FLAMMERS AN TROLLS HAT ME SO MUCH YUR JUST JELOS OF MY GRATE STORYS RITE?!?!” I screemed to Snow be he started lollin in a funny voice. “You still dont get it do you Marrissa”

                President Snow brabbed his face an tore an tore till it riped of with lots of bloody blood sprayin out but when the blood stopped I o-mouthed “Impossalbe! I screemed” an ‘Presdent Snow’ lolled with evil. “I told you I wood have my revenge you b*****1” It was…. GLaDOS!!!!!#3131313 “After you sented me to space I builted a andord body that was President Snow to kill you an take over the world111111!” GLaDOS ripped of the rest of the snow robot suit to show she was her old head but a robot body. “NOW PREPAIR TO DYE BECOS I BROT YUR OLD FREND NEROTOKSIN!!#” The green farts was pumpin into the room an ever one but me an Wheatly died. Ratman died coffin an Prim an Peeta-Body were dead in a lovers embrase.

                “Ha I killed all yur frends LOL!!” GLaDOS lolled but she made one misteak. I still had me portal gun from all that time befour waitin for the rite moment rite now. I charged alla my powers into the portal gun so it glowed briter than anythin then fired it an shot a portal into GLaDOS an another portal also into GLaDOS so she started gettin sucked into herself. GLaDOS had a WTF look on her feces an then she was sucked into the portals in herself so she imploated (which is lick explodin but backwards) an she died. I felled to my nees in exhauston an Wheatly comfarted me. “We bloody did an killed that soddin git waner for ever Marrissa!!44” Wheatly cheered but I wasant happy becos ever one else had dead.

                “All are frends are dead an killed!@” I cried so Wheatly got a brave face an stooded up with strong. He startod to cast a powerful spell with lotsa enerjy an sparks like my powers but even strongerer an said “I LOVE YOU MARRISSA!!!#” an there was a huge flash an Wheatly explosded. The magic went ever where an Gale an Prim an Peeta-Body an Ratman an Sweary Guy an Skepness Man all camed back to alive an all the other good guys who ever died like Teen Fortres 2 an Gabe Jonson an even Carline befour she was GLaDOS an Vaas from Far Cry 3 losed all his money an street cred becos noone wanted to sex with a dirty poogirl lick Katniss so she had a happy end to!@!

                “Caroline my dotter!” A guy ranned up an huged Carlion it was… BISSNESS MAN!!??222 We all o-mouthed that Caroline was his dotter. “Dad I missed you an Gabe Im sooo glad (hehe) im free of being GLaDOS!!#” Gabe runned to Caroloin an they started makin out an so did Prim an Peeta-Bdoy an Scot an Pyro an Heavy an his Sasa (his gun) an Sniper ugged Katty Smithereens an Bissness Man huged his sun Skepness Man and wood raise him to be a cool dude an  not a falmer an ever one was happy and the magic also teleportaled Chell Junor to here to. “Mama!” I huged her titer than ever becos she was all I had leaft of Wheatly an his brave sakrifase.

                “Im sorry Marrissa. Wheatly an me were best blokes befoure wen he was Harry I no it must be hard.” Gale said pattin me on the back. Teers went into my eyes an Chell Junor cried to becos she wondered were her dad was becos they had done lots of bondin sins I was gone in the games. “Ill never forget you Wheatly my ture love.”

                Then a time portal opened an J an K steped out with Abram Lincon. “I herd this place is in need of a Piesedent.” He politiced. “But yur present in the past?” Frenched Spy. “I pretended to be assinated so I cold go to the future an be Pres here so its all good!” Abraman esplained. We all cheered an Teen Fortress 2 went bak thru the time mashine to so they cold take there midterms at Halflife College.

THREE MOUTHS LATER

                Lots had changed sins the final kill of GLaDOS an Critics Uniter an Presdent Abram Lincon was doin a good job rebildin things. There was no more Hunger Games expect for ones that only the falmer trollz were in an instead of bein onse a year they were all the time so all the flammers wood die quick. Haymitch an Wip Whittaker opaned a AA place to help other druggy jerks became good guys an Prim an Peeta-Body were gettin merried. Sweary Guy was vice presdent. Ratman still had the flyin Portal Labs an it was Presdent Lincons speseal police force lik the Deth Star that people want Obama to bild.

                I was carryin Chell Junor in one arm an nothin in my other arm as I walked to the place were Portal Labs used to be. There was a toomstone there that sad “Wheatly: Roboball FatHer an Lovin Hubbsand. RPI” Me an Chell Junor both cried but sum shadows came a made it dark so we looked up an o-mouthed. It was… .RUGGED RALF AN FIXIN FEELIX!!!131344

                “OMG HOW I THOT U GUYS WAS PRETEND CARTOONS?!” I yelled in shok. “Some wished us here!” Wreker Ralp said an Feeloks taked his hummer out. “I herd somboddy needed a fixin well I CAN FIX IT!3” An he dugged up Wheatly body an hammered it an then…. “Marrissa?” “WHEATLY!!#!13!!!” I screamed sooo lowd an rand an huged him “I thot I loosed you forever!”

                “Oh dear god save the queen I thot I was boner there.” Wheatly happied an then Chell Junor said “Dada!” An he wall huged an had the happiest endin ever.

 

## THE END

WELL HOWS THAT FUR A FINAL GUYS I BET EVEN THE FLAMMERS CANT HATES IT!3 ASLO WATCH OUT SKEPKOTTY I GOTTA PLAN FOR U AN YUR HALF WOLD BLOOG. WELL GUESS WAT, 2 HALFS MAKE A WHALE SO WATCH OUT!!#31

BI GUYS13!!!!


End file.
